the_dark_prophecy_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Malum
THIS IS AN ALTERNATE PERSONALITY OF Falin, AND IS NOT A SEPARATE CHARACTER FROM HIM. YOU MAY BE LOOKING FOR ANOTHER VERSION OF THIS CHARACTER. CLICK HERE IF THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU'RE LOOKING FOR. (Falin Snape) |age=25 (as of 2006) |blood= Because Malum considered himself a completely different person from Falin, he changed his blood status. |status=Undead |species= Alter Black Cat ( ) |gender=Male |height=5'3" |weight=Weightless |eyes=Black |hair=Bright, unnatural red |skin=Pallid |family= *Tempest Lovegood (wife)Malum recognized Tempest as his wife, even though he had married her as Falin Snape. *Aeronwen Snape (daughter)Malum recognized Aeronwen as his daughter, even though she had been born when he was still Falin Snape. }} Malum was an alter of Falin Snape, who suffered from . As Malum, he joined a group of Muggle criminals that called themselves Dead Pegasus. He committed crime in the muggle world with them quite frequently, and made a name for himself with the muggle authorities. His look was completely altered from his natural appearance. Falin joined the Dead Pegasus in 1996, and Malum became a separate person to him shortly after. Malum only came out when he spent time with Dead Pegasus. When he first joined, most of the members were still teenagers, and the lot of them had been bullied growing up. Which at the time, in 1996, Dead Pegasus had only been in existence for about a week. The oldest member was only seventeen. Biography Falin suffered from an acute form of . When he wasn't wreaking havoc on the , he was hell-raising as Malum in the . His second most developed personality, Malum, was a less insane version of his true self, though his muggle counterparts still referred to him as 'barmy' and 'off his rocker'. He was the leader of the small group of criminals, and was the designated driver of their escape vehicle. He weilded a pistol that was powered by his wand, which he kept safely tucked inside. Alternate Personalities *Falin Snape *Ceren *The Mysterious "He" *The New Dark Lord Host Falin was Malum's host, and Malum had no connection to Falin's son, his best friend, father, mother, anyone else Falin knew, or any other aspect of the . He retained his knowledge of magic, and occasionally, Falin's wife and daughter joined him wherever he went, though he showed no signs of recognizing them as his family, and tended to keep different aspects of his life, including them, separate from his criminal lifestyle. He introduced Dead Pegasus, who were muggles, to magic shortly after meeting them, something Falin would never have done. Malum kept Dead Pegasus' existence low key to avoid the Ministry finding out about their knowledge of the Wizarding World. Dead Pegasus When Malum first joined Dead Pegasus, he was not much liked by the other members, though with time, they grew to respect and love him for his eccentric personality. They lovingly nicknamed him the "Barmy Bastard" and trusted him to keep them safe. Malum, along with the rest of Dead Pegasus, was arrested numerous times when they first banded together, though with the help of his magic, they were able to evade muggle authorities more skillfully in later years. One of their members was killed in 1998, leaving them with only four members. As their leader, Malum helped them become well-known criminals in the muggle world, thanks to his magic. It was their infamy that eventually brought the magical world to the attention of muggles worldwide in 2010, resulting in a full-scale war between the two. Dead Pegasus was very much the perfect crowd for Malum. Closely knit, quite eccentric, and and at times, genuinely insane, Malum fit in well, and they bonded into somewhat of a family over the ten years that they worked together as a group. Malum, who was notorious for driving recklessly and giving his comrades a fright, was the designated getaway driver of Their Car, since he never got drunk with the others. Whenever he was behind the wheel, a wild ride and a poorly coordinated sing-along was to be expected. In order to protect his friends, Malum was constantly getting himself killed, though through secret dark magic, he always came back to life within a week, whether he wanted to or not. Malum wasn't always able to protect them, however. In 1998, the first member of their group was shot and killed by a policeman defending a shop they were attempting to rob. And in 2011, after the full-scale war between muggles and wizards began, Falin and the rest of Dead Pegasus were all killed. Malum however, immortalized by a curse, woke up two days later, very much alive. Grief-stricken at his loss, he went on another rampage, killing hundreds of muggle soldiers, which resulted in wizards winning the war. World-War III It was the infamy of Dead Pegasus that eventually brought the magical world to the attention of muggles worldwide in 2010, resulting in a full-scale war between the two. Falin and the rest of Dead Pegasus fought on the muggles' side for most of the war, which lasted less than a year, until several muggle soldiers mistook Dead Pegasus for in 2011 and killed them all. Falin woke from his death two days later, and in a grief-stricken outrage, slaughtered hundreds of muggle soldiers, which ended the war in favor of wizards everywhere. References